


We Just Need to Grow a Little Further

by PoppyCartinelli



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: But only for a bit, F/F, Sanvers - Freeform, Supergirl Femslash Secret Santa 2018, and mostly feels, grab exactly one tissue, strap-on sex, you'll be fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-23 16:38:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17083913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: Maggie and Alex meet up in a grocery store, six years after their relationship ends.





	We Just Need to Grow a Little Further

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iamsuperconfused](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsuperconfused/gifts).



> Prompt: "Let's not pretend there's nothing between us after all this time" - Sanvers
> 
> This one was fun and I think it's kinda sweet.

She doesn't see Maggie for several years. There's a lot of drinking and learning. She meets so many women now that she knows what signs to look for. She smiles a lot more these days too. 

She still keeps their rings in a tiny, fireproof box in a hole she's made in her apartment wall, though.

They meet up, in a grocery store of course, about six years after Maggie'd walked out. Not quite ‘to the day' but it still feels a bit like fate. 

Maggie looks good, tired as usual, but good. She'd been solving a lot of cases, if the reports the DEO got were anything to go by. She's got more lines around the corners of her mouth but maybe those dimples are still there. 

She's not ready when Maggie looks up. Those eyes hold way too much history for her liking. 

“Alex.” 

“Maggie.”

But Maggie doesn’t run or throw things or even pull her gun. She smiles, just a little. 

“You look good, Danvers.” 

And well, she kinda gapes and blushes and tucks a fly-away hair behind her ear and 

“You look good too, Sawyer.”

* * *

They get coffee. It’s awkward until Maggie starts talking about work. 

Work is easy and, sometimes, downright hilarious.

“So I’ve got this absolute asshat staring down my arm because I’ve got my fist practically up his nose, and he has the gall to laugh! Laugh at the officer attempting to arrest him!”

She’s about five seconds from snorting her coffee through her nose and she reaches out to lay her hand on Maggie’s arm. Maggie’s hand lands on her own and her smile is twice a brilliant as the sun. She’s still got those dimples.

“And of course, Ron is being useless as usual so he doesn’t bring his cuffs over until after I’ve had to wrangle this dickwad into a choke-hold, which is practically me climbing this oaf like a tree.” 

She hasn’t laughed this much since Kara’s last rendition of Snapper’s antics. Her sides ache, but it’s really good and she squeezes Maggie’s arm while wiping at her eyes.

“Jesus, Maggie, how do you even get into these situations?”

“Ugh, I don’t know, probably because my captain hates me.” Maggie rubs her thumb over her hand and lifts a brow at her. “So, what about you. I know you’ve got some crazy stories I probably haven’t heard.”

Well, she does. She’s got Maggie bent in half, nearly crying, over a story about Kara, on another planet, forced to dance the Macarena to save a nearly-extinct race because their overlords wanted to learn the moves. This sort of shit happens way too often for Alex’s liking, but…

Well, this kind of makes up for it.

* * *

J’onn must see it in her mind because the next case she’s on, Maggie’s at the crime scene. She grins, she can’t help it, it’s really nice to have Maggie around again.

“Sawyer, I thought I told you ages ago to stay off my crime scenes.” 

Maggie doesn’t even look up, but she’s got a smile pulling at her lips. “As if you could solve this on your own, Danvers, you couldn’t even find your way out of a closet without me.”

And that's… wow, well, true, but. Maggie looks up, like even she's surprised she said it and it's, well, hilarious actually. She laughs, covering her mouth but it bubbles out anyway.

Maggie blinks and snorts.

“That was one time!” But she can defend her honor another day, they've got a body to find rest for. “Well, Detective Extraordinaire, tell me what you've found then.” 

She gets a grin, flashed up at her with dimples glaring, and then Maggie's pointing out details of a “probably robbery gone bad” and she feels a tight little pull in her chest.

Kara laughs for a hundred years when she hears what Maggie'd said.

* * *

It happens after a near-death experience, as always. They're in the locker room, cleaning up, and Maggie's laughing at the grime on her face. 

She only kind of face-planted in a slime monster, it was terrible. Maggie is the least sympathetic apparently. 

“Don't worry about it, Danvers.” She chuckles again and steps closer. “Come here, you aren't getting it.” 

Maggie's fingers rub at the slime on her face, soft and… just like she remembers. Another time, another place pops into her mind and the urge to kiss Maggie hits her in the gut.

Maggie pauses, slipping a strand of hair behind her year. She's really close. 

“We should… we should probably get back to the rest of the team.” 

“Yeah.” 

Neither of them move though. She watches Maggie's shoulder. Maggie doesn't say anything, doesn't move her hand. 

It's quiet. It's really nice. 

“HahA! I win the bet Winn! You owe me so many potstickers! And tell Susan that I'll split my jackpot with her because she won for me!” 

Kara's voice splits through the quiet and they both leap apart. She turns back to her locker, cheeks flushed, and tries not to think about Maggie's soft fingers on her face.

* * *

“Damn, Danvers, way to go all out,” Maggie strolls up and - and wow. She's in a blue suit, black tie, and heels. Her hair's in soft waves across her shoulders and there's the very subtle outline of a holster against her hip. 

“Uh, thanks, you look, amazing.” 

“Yeah well, have to keep up with the times.” Maggie winks and there's a ricochet effect all through her chest.

She'd be sure she was having a heart attack if not for her time with Maggie six years ago. There's no mistaking this. She's falling again. 

Or maybe she never got up in the first place.

“And it's a go, ladies, if you will please head toward the entrance, your cover identities are prepped.” The static in her ear jams into her head. 

She really needs to shake this off. 

Maggie's proffered arm doesn't help anything. She still takes it though, of course. She's not going to let this kind of chance slip away.

* * *

They get their mark. He's cuffed and gone and they're alone again in this giant ballroom. There's a soft song playing. Maggie looks so beautiful.

“You wanna get a drink, Danvers?” 

“Sure.”

* * *

This is a bad idea. They haven't talked. They haven't even entertained the idea.

But Maggie'd had a drink and then another and another. And she’d had more than one drink too, maybe five? It was a bit hazy, sitting on Maggie's couch, surrounded by the smell of her, her hands buried in Maggie's hair.

And nothing really matters, not when kissing Maggie makes so much sense. When her lips part and she gasps and they don't make it to the bedroom.

Everything fades when she's got Maggie's pants off and she's sucking on her clit. When Maggie yanks on her close-cropped hair and cusses between clenched teeth, she's only thinking about Maggie's warmth. Thinking about her taste.

When they collapse into bed, sweaty and tangled-up, she's not thinking about the morning.

* * *

The morning comes with a blinding headache. 

And Maggie's body situated perfectly beneath her. 

She presses one kiss to that beautiful skin before they both nearly rocket off the bed. 

“Fuck,  _ Alex. _ ”

“Shit, sorry, Maggie, sorry.” 

Maggie puts her head in her hands and that. Well. She should probably go. But she aches, aches all over with want. 

“We should get dressed and drink water.” 

She's nodding before Maggie finishes. And they don't talk while Maggie shimmies into some pjs, she's got new scars, and tosses her a pair for herself. At least she doesn't have to put her dress back on.

They still don't say anything, the silence oppressive around them, until Maggie gets them both coffee and half a plain bagel. 

“That should not have happened.”

“Yeah.”

“We haven't talked about any of this.”

“Yeah.”

“We've both changed since then.”

“Yeah.”

“Shit, why are we both like this?”

“I don't know.”

But she does. She does because she's in love with Maggie and that hasn't stopped.

It never will.

* * *

 

 

They meet again, and out of all the places possible, in a grocery store.

“Danvers, are you following me?” 

She whirls around and there Maggie is, holding a package of vegan cheese, circles under her eyes, looking like an angel in a fucking Target. 

“N-no, what are you doing here?” 

Maggie just sends her a look and drops the not-cheese into her basket. 

“Uh, right, yeah. Sorry.”

But Maggie just shakes her head and drops the basket into her cart. She steps forward and stares up at her. Really stares. 

“I can't sleep.”

She blinks, that's… not what she was expecting. “Uhm, I'm sorry?”

Maggie sighs and juts her hip against the cart. “I can't sleep since you came over. I can't sleep, I can't focus, I can't do my damn job, Alex.”

Oh, fuck. She looks down at her hands. She doesn't know what to say. Maybe because she hasn't been able to sleep either. 

“I can't either, Maggie.” She says it soft. She's not proud of it. 

She's grown a lot since she'd left Maggie. And she had, left Maggie. She'd laid down the ultimatum and Maggie hadn't signed up for that.

And here she was, still a love-struck fool.

* * *

They get pizza, leave their almost-purchases in that Target, and sit in her new condo. 

“This is nice.”

“Thanks.”

Maggie sits on her couch and takes a bite of her deep-dish veggie pizza with some terrible hummus-as-cheese monstrosity on top of it. She's still breathtakingly beautiful.

“So we had sex.”

And she still doesn't pull her punches.

“Yeah.”

“And you've got this new confidence thing going on.”

“I'm trying, yeah.”

“Well, it's really fucking working so congrats.” 

She grimaces and nods. “Thanks.”

Maggie sighs again and drops her pizza back onto her plate. “Fucking hell, I'm sorry Alex, but what the fuck are we doing?” 

She doesn't know. But Maggie's kind of a dick. And she's kind of angry and she shouldn't feel like this, but she does and now she can't help it! So fuck her, world! 

“Well, fuck, Maggie, I don't know about you, but I'm pretty sure I'm falling in love with you again. Or I never fell out of love. I don't know but fuck, Mags. I'm staring at the perfect woman, who I left!” 

She stands and tosses her hands in the air. She wants to punch something, kick the crap out of something, and she hasn't been this angry in ages. “Who I left for a maybe, a maybe-future! As if having a child would complete me when I don't have someone to share that with! As if I'd even want to have a kid with someone else!” 

She whirls on Maggie, because Maggie's already got her mouth open and she knows exactly what's coming. “And don't even start with me! I've been with other women, I've dated quite a few, and none of them compare to you, okay? They're great in their own ways, but they don't make me a better person, not like you did. Do, actually.” 

They're quiet for a bit. Her anger still simmering under her skin. Anger at herself, the world, everything. 

“I don't want to make the same mistakes again, Alex.” 

“Yeah, neither do I.” 

* * *

They're not really dating, per se. More like… living together as roommates? There'd been a bit of yelling, more than a bit of crying, and then Maggie'd just… kept showing up. 

Until she didn't leave most nights. Until she brought her own bed over and laid it out in the guest bedroom. 

It was odd, at first, but well… Honestly, she'd probably have done exactly the same if Maggie hadn't first. Maggie'd gotten her own key made which was definitely an abuse of power, but, again, she'd have done the same.

It's just… she feels right again. Like everything had been tilted a few degrees these six years and it'd finally settled. They sit close at dinner, hold hands over movies, and then sleep in different beds. 

It feels like a blessing.

* * *

They have sex again a month later. She puts a strap on and Maggie rips a hole in the couch. 

“Look. We're roommates who occasionally have sex, okay?” 

She looks up from the paperwork on her desk. Maggie's in the doorway, face kind of flushed, looking more determined than she's seen her in a long time. 

She used to fight everyone and anyone for nearly any reason, but six years of finding better puzzle pieces can calm anyone. She knows what fights to fight now.

“Yeah, sounds good.” 

“Good.” Maggie nods and turns and stops. Then turns back and waves her hand at the paperwork. “Can that wait?”

“Uh, I guess. It's mostly just financial stuff for promotions and maybe a-”

Maggie tilts her head back and kisses her and then Maggie's clambering into her lap and grinding down and the paperwork can wait.

She drags her hands up Maggie's sides and Maggie yanks her own pants down. She gets two fingers worked into her before Maggie comes grinding into her hand.

“Occasionally having sex” is probably not the right descriptor for them after that. 

* * *

It takes Maggie six months to find the rings hidden in the air vent in the bedroom. 

She finds Maggie sitting on her bed, the box open, placed in front of her.

“I don't think I want to get married, Alex.” 

“Yeah, neither do I.” 

They put the rings in the living room, next to a photo of themselves laughing in Noonan's.

* * *

It's another six months until Maggie's lease is up and she moves in for good. They keep the separate bedrooms. It's nice. 

They have date nights and call after missions. Maggie makes vegan lasagne. 

She cleans out her closet and chucks some old work mementos. It makes her feel lighter so she chucks some more. 

She's changed and Maggie has too and it's good. 

Kara comes over and spots the rings immediately. She doesn't prod though and maybe… maybe Kara's grown too. She does smile when she sees their linked hands during dinner. 

Movie night is nice, quiet and soft, but well… there are some things that still haven't changed.

“Why is there a hole in your couch?”

* * *

They get those dumb ashes-into-a-tree things when they're older because Maggie's a hippie at heart. Kara promises to plant them two arm-lengths apart so their branches will eventually touch, just after they've done the majority of their growing. 

* * *

 

__ After all this time  
__ Let's not pretend  
__ We both feel our heartbeats  
__ Beating in our chests  
__ Tell me you'll love me for a thousand years  
_ I know you're true  
_ __ Because of all that you do

 

__ You hold me  
__ So precious  
__ Like a diamond pulled from the dust  
__ Like iron ready to rust  
_ Like I'm falling apart and all you want  
_ __ Is to pull me together

 

__ After all this time let's not pretend  
__ The past is in the past  
__ Because it flourishes within us too  
__ It shapes who we are  
_ And we leave what we don't need  
_ __ But finally, finally...

 

__ After all this time  
__ You called out to me  
__ After all this time  
__ I reached back  
_ After all this time  
_ __ We'll never part again

**Author's Note:**

> iamsuperconfused, I hope you enjoy this one! Twas a nice lil prompt :) Happy Holidays!


End file.
